<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we were only kids, we ran like water by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592304">we were only kids, we ran like water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster'>AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elves in Pon Farr [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alqualondë, Finno's first heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stolen Moments, Weird Elf Pon Farr, You Have Been Warned, emotional whiplash, mae takes care of finno this time, uh this gets painful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotional duress can trigger the onset of heat.</p><p>Findekáno's first heat occurs--right after Alqualondë.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elves in Pon Farr [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we were only kids, we ran like water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no seriously i know it's russingon and i know they're wonderful together but it's NOT A GOOD TIME</p><p>so please be ... ready for that</p><p>thanks to moiety and daphnerunning</p><p>title from Last Train Home by Ryan Star</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The black sky was crowded with lights.It made Findekáno shiver and ache with cold and fear.There was blood on his sword.He did not want to think about how it had come to be there, but he could not really seem to stop.He kept seeing their <em>faces</em>.He kept seeing the staring eyes of the <em>nís </em>he had stopped from striking Maitimo, how the light of the trees had fled from her eyes as she bled along his blade and fell.How only the stars remained reflected in those dark orbs.</p><p class="p1">He leaned against the wooden wall behind him, shivering violently now, overcome with the images that wouldn’t leave him be.The thought of the light fleeing from Russandol’s eyes, their bond burning and floating away like ash into the chill wind—Findekáno pressed his hands to his face.Where was he?Where was Maitimo?</p><p class="p1">“I’m here, Finno.” He was wild-eyed, his red hair spilling from its usually tight braids, and Findekáno clutched at him like a lifeline. </p><p class="p1">“Russo, <em>Russo</em>—”He wondered vaguely why, in the cold night air, his clothes felt so tight and hot.There was a line of sweat around the base of his collar.He needed to kiss Maitimo, and he did, groaning softly at the taste of him, the warm living heat of him.It seemed very natural to slip his hands down Maitimo’s shapely waist and then back up beneath his tunic.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Finno</em>, what are you doing?” Maitimo hissed, his voice full of blank terror.“We are on a battlefield—my family is right here—everything is—”</p><p class="p1">A sensible little part of Findekáno’s mind had to concede that he was correct.Another little corner of his mind was screaming in frustration at Maitimo, because how could that still matter now?Most of him, though, was just orienting on the scent and feel of his husband, the soft little noise he made as Findekáno nuzzled at his throat and tasted him.The feel of his hardness pressing against Findekáno’s inner thigh.</p><p class="p1">“Finno, stop, you need to stop, what are you doing?” Maitimo groaned, and it was the sound of <em>stop</em> that brought him back to himself, though he was still running his hands across Maitimo’s waist.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t—I don’t know,” he managed huskily.“You just—you smell so—”He paused, feeling the prickling sensation under his skin and the sweat gathering at the small of his back.He and Maitimo looked at each as they both realized.</p><p class="p1">“Emotional duress can trigger the onset of heat—oh <em>no</em>, Finno—oh—we can’t, we <em>can’t</em>, not now—” But Maitimo’s hands were roving over him again anyway.Findekáno could feel his husband’s need responding to his own through the bond. </p><p class="p1">“I need you,” he begged.“I need you, I can’t—”He took a shuddering breath and pressed his forehead against Russandol’s.“I’m sorry,” he whispered.“I’ll—I’ll try.”</p><p class="p1">“No,” Maitimo responded wearily, taking his hands and rubbing them between his own.“No, thou hast followed me further than thou ever should.I will not turn thee aside now.Come here, beloved.”And then they were kissing, and Findekáno was whimpering, because it was Maitimo’s mouth all right, hot and hungry, but there was so much <em>more</em>, and he needed it.No wonder Maitimo had found this overwhelming.Maitimo’s hands were tangled in his hair, and he half feared he would die if they were removed.</p><p class="p1">“But how can we—” he breathed in desperation, and Maitimo looked about them quickly.</p><p class="p1">“Come here,” he said, sounding stripped and hollow in a way that made Findekáno want to cry.“Shhh, no, Finno, don’t look so sad, it will be all right, thou’llt see.”He pulled on Findekáno’s wrist until he got his husband to follow him and then ran lightly along the snow-covered street.Findekáno didn’t know where they were going, but he would follow Russandol anywhere, even under normal circumstances.</p><p class="p1">These were not normal circumstances.The hand about his wrist seemed to burn.</p><p class="p1">He was panting and hard by the time Maitimo stopped briefly.“Be quiet, will you, Finno?” he asked.“Can you wait a moment for me?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, yes, I’ll try,” Findekáno said, though he sobbed when Maitimo’s touch left him.Somehow, he’d put his hand down between his own legs and was jerking himself off with short, desperate strokes.It hurt.It hurt, and he couldn’t stop, not even when he whined and felt himself spilling across his own palm.The difference was minimal; he was now hard and aching and had a sticky hand in addition.</p><p class="p1">“Follow me, love, it’s safe.”Maitimo was back, laying one broad hand on Findekáno’s shoulder and steering him forward into a darkened little house.Findekáno saw unlit candles in the windows, a fine, delicately-woven net hung upon the wall.Across from the banked fireplace was a neat little bed beneath a quilt.</p><p class="p1">“Maitimo, where are we?” he hissed.“We can’t—”</p><p class="p1">“Hush, there’s no one here.”Maitimo kissed him, and lightning crawled up his spine.He sobbed quietly and let his husband push him backwards onto the little bed.They were shedding clothes as they went.</p><p class="p1">“What if someone comes in?” Findekáno protested, though he could not possibly stop rutting against Maitimo.White sparks flashed behind his eyelids; he wondered if he had climaxed again.He was trembling.Each dragging touch of Maitimo’s fingers felt like fire written across his flesh.Those plush lips against his were the most exquisite form of torment he had ever experienced.</p><p class="p1">“No one will come in,” Maitimo told him, pushing him down onto the bed.“No, do not ask why, Finno.”He placed a long-fingered hand over Findekáno’s mouth, and he moaned through those fingers.“Please.Take it as my promise to you.”</p><p class="p1">They were naked underneath the quilt; it would have been too cold otherwise.Findekáno whined eagerly as he was exposed to more of Russandol’s flame, as he rutted blissfully against those long, slim thighs.“Yes,” he gasped.“Yes, Russo.”</p><p class="p1">“What dost thou need, beloved—<em>ai</em>, Finno, my love, I will give thee anything thy heart desires,” moaned Russandol.His large hands caught and twined in Findekáno’s hair, then moved lower, stroking ceaselessly across his chest and shoulders and arms.If it were not for the desperate seeking knot twisting in Findekáno’s gut, he would not have wanted anything but for his husband’s hands to keep petting him.Trails of fire ignited in their wake, like comets blazing across the little universe beneath the quilt.</p><p class="p1">It was a universe for the two of them alone.Findekáno knew there was some nagging reason he did not deserve it, but he could not remember what it was.His mind was filled with Russandol’s scent, his body arcing to meet Russandol’s touches.He was going gently mad, and all he cared about was that it was in his husband’s arms.The soul bond felt like nothing so much as a raging inferno.</p><p class="p1">“Shall I take thee?Or wouldst thou have me instead?” Russandol asked, sounding a little breathless, a little urgent, as he rocked against Findekáno’s knee.“I know how difficult this is, dear one, I would not take the choice from thee, no matter how small.”He whined a little, as Findekáno ran his own hands over his sweat-slick back and legs, and Findekáno remembers, dazedly, that in a bonded pair the heat would eventually spread through the bond and take them both.</p><p class="p1">“Ride me,” he begged.“Russo, I want thee, I want—”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, yes, of course, of course, just—don’t stop touching me—”</p><p class="p1">“No, I won’t, I couldn’t, thou must not stop touching me either—”They were rocking against one another frantically, and Findekáno thought he might be crying.“Russo, please, I need thee <em>closer</em>—” It hurt, but there wasn’t enough contact.There wasn’t enough contact at all. </p><p class="p1">“Yes, yes, of course, yes—shhh, Finno, hush, I’ve got thee, I’ve got thee—”Those big fingers wiped sweat from his forehead, as Russandol took Findekáno’s own hand and guided it behind him.“The heat is useful for something, at least,” he murmured shakily.Findekáno pressed a finger inside him and found him slick, wondered deliriously if he would be as well, but it was too much—he needed his Russo like he needed air, like he needed light, warmth, laughter—</p><p class="p1">He let his hands fall onto Maitimo’s waist, wanting to guide him down but reluctant to pull or force him right now.Maitimo felt so keenly the loss of control, and the part of Findekáno that was not consumed by the impossible ache between his legs and the hot, too-tight sensation of his skin stretched across his <em>hröa</em> would rather have died than put that upon him, no matter the circumstance.</p><p class="p1">“I can take it,” Maitimo told him.“Finno, stop worrying, I can <em>take</em> it, and much more besides.”He grinned, and Findekáno reached out and tweaked a strand of red hair away from his face as his husband sank down upon him.He squeaked softly, his eyes falling shut as he shuddered through a climax—too easy, too quick—and listened to Maitimo’s voice saying, “That’s right, Finno, spill within me, fill me <em>up</em>—”</p><p class="p1">He was still aching, still hard.No wonder this had left Maitimo entirely drained when it had happened to him on that hunting trip.Their honeymoon, almost, Findekáno supposed, and then he was distracted again as Maitimo folded himself forward and laid himself down on Findekáno’s chest.He was too tall, so they did not quite slot together, but the pull and drag of skin against skin was utterly overwhelming.Red hair spilled across Findekáno’s shoulders, even the brush of it against his skin enough to rivet his attention upon it.</p><p class="p1">“That’s right, that’s right, more, more,” Maitimo’s voice begged.He dragged his cock along Findekáno’s belly, the slick soft heat of it like the slick soft heat of him around Findekáno’s own cock.There was so much of him.Findekáno ran his hands along those lovely too-sharp shoulder-blades and licked his shoulder to taste his sweat.Maitimo made soft little ecstatic noises as he fucked himself on Findekáno’s cock, and Findekáno didn’t know if the noises or the feel of him was more erotic.</p><p class="p1">He put his mouth on Maitimo’s, kissing and nipping, listening to him moan.“Please,” he whispered hoarsely, and Maitimo moaned, rocking his hips more vigorously than ever.Findekáno’s eyes rolled up into his head as he felt himself spend again, realized he was fucking his seed back into his husband, and twitched, and spilled, and there was <em>more</em>, Valar, how was there so much of this, so much fire and heat that went on and on—</p><p class="p1">“It hurts, Russo, it <em>hurts</em>—” he whispered, and he knew how young and vulnerable he sounded.He didn’t want to, not in front of Maitimo, but his husband pressed kisses to his head, to the tips of his ears.His husband reached down and caught his hand and pressed kisses to all five of his knuckles.</p><p class="p1">“I know, I know, beloved, I know,” he said breathlessly.“But I am here for thee, I am here for whatever thou need.Spend thyself in me as many times as it takes.”He smiled, a little coyly, pulling back, and Findekáno thought of him flirting and gay beneath the waterfall on their hunting trip, when all his care and fear had fallen away, and he was just Russandol.</p><p class="p1">“Ai, Russo,” he whispered, and he reached out for the bond and felt all the love and desire that Russandol gave him freely, and it was—it was enough, as he shuddered and cried out and spilled again.It was enough.</p><p class="p1">Darkness pulled at his vision.“Sleep, love,” he heard distantly, and did not know if the words were spoken aloud.“I will keep thee safe.”</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">He woke again to darkness and movement.Maitimo was shifting at his side, and the prickling was back beneath his skin, but his head was a little clearer.“What’s happening?” he whispered.He reached for his husband’s mind, but found it shuttered.“Russo!”</p><p class="p1">Maitimo was fully dressed, seated on the edge of the bed.He took Findekáno’s hand and entwined their fingers.“I’ve just returned,” he said.“Atar wants us all on the boats in the next few hours.”He bit his lip.“I—I didn’t know what to tell him.”He looked helplessly at Findekáno.“I do not know if he’ll let Nolofinwë’s son join us on the first crossing, but I will fight for it if I must.”</p><p class="p1">Someday, Findekáno promised himself, Fëanáro would no longer come between them.Someday, those little worried lines at the corners of Maitimo’s eyes would vanish.But what mattered a few hours?A day?If it meant Maitimo would sleep easier.“It’s all right,” he said, with an effort.“You go on without me.I’ll wait until the boats return.Just, first—” he flushed.“A little more to tide me over?It’s starting again.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I can feel it.Yes.Yes, of course.”He did not undress, just slipped beneath the quilt and took Findekáno in his mouth.Findekáno groaned, head falling back against the pillow, tangling his hand in his husband’s hair.</p><p class="p1">“Please,” he moaned.“Inside me, Russo?I love your mouth, but—but—I burn so hot.”</p><p class="p1">A soft, shuddering sigh, Maitimo’s breath on his cock, drew the first bright-hot painful orgasm out of him.He sobbed, feeling the silky tangle of Maitimo’s hair sliding across his hand.</p><p class="p1">“Whatever you need,” Maitimo said hurriedly.“I—I have not much time, Finno,” he continued apologetically, as he undid his belt.“Will you get on your hands and knees for me?”</p><p class="p1">He didn’t want to look away, but he knew that it would be easier.Faster.They would have more time later, he reminded himself.There would be more time.They would have all the time they needed, later. </p><p class="p1">With effort, he rolled over and went up onto his knees, pressing his face against the pillows.Maitimo’s large hand rubbed across his back, and then he felt his husband’s fingers pushing into him, rough and hurried.It did not hurt very much, with the slick of his heat easing the way, but it was unlike Maitimo to be anything other than desperately gentle.Under ordinary circumstances, Findekáno was not opposed to a little rough handling, but here, now, like this, it made a cold knot tighten in his belly, mixing unpleasantly with the burning heat spreading through the rest of him.</p><p class="p1">“Is that all right?” Maitimo asked worriedly, his cock stilled at Findekáno’s entrance.</p><p class="p1">“Just do it,” Findekáno told him.He bit down on his arm as Maitimo entered him, for his husband was quite a bit larger than he was.Slick could only do so much, and he was tighter than he would have liked.</p><p class="p1">“I’m hurting you.”Maitimo paused.“Finno—”</p><p class="p1">“Let’s just get this over with,” Findekáno snarled, uncharacteristically angry, wondering where the feelings were coming from.He did not even know if they were his own, or if they were drifting along the bond—he could not feel the separation of it.</p><p class="p1">Another pause.“Yes.Of course.I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">Maitimo fucked him swiftly and as gently as possible, trying to use the bond to angle his thrusts well enough to strike the place inside Findekáno that would turn him inside out.Findekáno abandoned himself to the feeling of it, trying to let the pounding heat drive out the rising tension in him.He did not know how many times he climaxed; he was not even certain whether Maitimo did or not, before he was collapsing into a puddle in a sticky mess of his own seed.</p><p class="p1">He rolled over to see that Maitimo was rearranging his clothes and readying his swordbelt.“You can stay here as long as you need,” he told Findekáno.“But do not tarry so long that you do not reach the boat.”</p><p class="p1">“And what if the owner should return?” Findekáno asked him.“How shall we repay them for the use of their bed?”He thought Maitimo had said something about this the night before, but he could not remember it.</p><p class="p1">His husband flinched.“The owner will not return,” he said shortly, and now, finally, Findekáno understood him.The horror he should have felt was there, but strangely muted.“Finno.Please.I must go swiftly.”</p><p class="p1">Findekáno reached out and grabbed him, dragging him down into a fierce kiss.Maitimo sobbed into his mouth, clutching at him with an urgency he hadn’t displayed even moments before, while he was inside him.“I will follow as swiftly as I may,” Findekáno told him.“You may be certain of that.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Maitimo said.“And we will not be parted again.”He pressed their foreheads together.“This is my promise to thee.Never again.”</p><p class="p1">Never in his life had Findekáno experienced even the slightest flash of foresight, and it was that he used to comfort himself as he watched the tall, handsome figure of his husband stride out of the little house.<em>Soon we will be together again.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em> Soon.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>